This invention relates to a hand protector for hairdressers; more particularly to a convenient and effective means to prevent snipping or puncturing the skin in the area of the crotch between the two fingers used to hold the hair ends when trimming the hair with sharp-tipped scissors in the customary manner. The invention is herein illustratively described by reference to the presently preferred embodiment thereof; however, it will be recognized that certain modifications and changes therein with respect to details may be made without departing from the essential features involved.
In trimming hair, it is a common technique to grasp the hairs with the ends allowed to protrude pinched together between the index and middle finger of one hand, cut off the protruding ends with sharp-tipped scissors held in the other hand and advanced towards the crotch of the two fingers holding the hair. This operation is conducted very quickly over and over again during the course of trimming the hair. Because of the necessity of doing the job quickly, even a careful operator can nick or snip the skin of the hand leading to discomfiture and sometimes infections. A broad object of this invention is to provide a hand protector which protects the hand against injury in this manner.
A related object hereof is to provide a hand protector which is of such lightweight compact form and so designed also in other respects as to avoid interference with the sensitive and dexterous use of the hand in properly grasping and holding the hair for trimming.
A further object of this invention is to provide a hairdresser's hand protector which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and easily and quickly applied and removed at the proper stages in the overall hair dressing operation.